The present invention relates to an herbal dietary supplement to promote vascular health. Most pharmaceuticals originate from an increased concentration of natural plants and herbs. The process however creates many undesirable side effects. Concerns among the aging population of the present include memory loss, and heart attacks. The present invention ameliorates both ailments.